The Crossing of Universes
by DazMistressOfMercury
Summary: [PKA "FirstFic". I'm rewriting it. Please, try to control your enthusiasm.] I end up bringing multiple characters to this universe, taking them to skool and whatnot. Not as bad as it sounds, I've been told. [Unfinished]


The Crossing of Universes

Chapter One: So It Begins

Written By Daz: Mistress of Mercury

Creator-Daz: Could it be? Is this fic actually back?! Yeah, in a sense.. I'm rewriting it. ] Now it's got a NAME. x] Mwahaha. 

Daz, the Character: x_x We're all gonna die.

Creator-Daz: I'll ignore that.. Regarding this fic, now it's quite different, but still basically the same plotline.

Daz: Oh, goody. More insanity. Retard. -.-

Creator-Daz: _ M'not a retard, stupid, I'm in gifted for a REASON.. Plus of which, I've maatttuuuurreedd.. O.o; 

Daz: ::mimics:: I'm not stupid, retard, I'm a genius inventor for a REASON..

Creator-Daz: -.-; ::ignores this:: Anyhow, I don't own the original JV characters, but the Dib, Gaz, Gir, and Zim in this story are my spinoffs. Anyone else either belongs to me, or themselves. ::eerie grin:: Enjoy.

Hello. I'm Daz. No, that's not really my 'legal' name, but it will be as soon as I'm old enough to change it.  I am a Creator. I have created countless characters, as well as made spin-offs of copyrighted ones, who only aren't my original characters because of their name, appearance, and little things like that. Obviously, I write fictions, but I also draw. More often than is probably healthy.. You'll see why that's so important in a few minutes. Or maybe more than a few minutes. Depends on your reading speed.

In addition to being a Creator, I am also an Obsessor. My current obsessions include Jhonen Vasquez's works, as well as Alice in Wonderland and a couple other miscellaneous things. I've found that one of the reasons I love Invader ZIM so much is because I can relate, in ways, to Dib and Gaz. Hence my name, Daz. Like Dib, I've been into paranormal activities for as long as I can remember. Like Gaz, I've also been into video games and drawing forever. As with both of them, I am basically the definition of an outcast. 

Family-related, I have a Mother Unit, a Father Unit, and a Sister Unit. The Parentals are divorced, but I don't really give a damn, contrary to most thirteen-year-olds. My Sister Unit.. Put it this way. That stupid little brat equals evil. Not fun evil, IRRITATING evil. 

As far as physical appearance goes, I'm about five feet, two inches tall. I have long, frizzy, dark brown hair, and light hazel eyes. My typical wardrobe includes my black straightjacket, my velvety black top hat, black pants, black boots, and black knee-high socks. You can imagine why I despise living in Florida.  Yes, I know, You're bored of this. Don't worry, I'll get on with it soon.

I'm always working on some crazy idea, whether it be fiction-related, RP-related [I'm an RP junkie. Can't live without 'em.], or art-related. Yes, we're back to my art. Most of my art includes Jhonen's characters, which is what got me into the situation I'm about to tell you about. If I'd known just how powerful strange devices and Universal Alignments could be when combined, I would have never been playing carelessly with that projector..

~Flashback-ness! WOO!~

"TURN THAT MUSIC DOWN!!"

I scowled, not budging from my position sprawled out on my bed. I pretended not to her my mother as she yelled at me over my music, which wasn't really all that loud. I knew she'd come barging in here anyway, so there wasn't much point in getting up. As predicted, she opened the door and stormed into the room.

"I told you to turn that DOWN!"

"Guess I didn't hear you over the sound of you invading my privacy." I shot back, glaring from my place.

Stalking over to my CD player, she turned the volume down to a point where it was nearly impossible to hear anything at all. I sat up.

"I can't even hear it!!"

"You'll live." Was her simple reply, as she left, leaving my room door ajar.

I muttered darkly to myself, as she shouted for me to clean my room as well. Closing my door, I turned and looked blankly at my bed. You never know what's under there.. Hoping I wouldn't find anything with teeth, like last time, I reached my hand tentatively under the sleeping unit. Lucky me, nothing hazardous to my health this time. Just an incredible about of stuff I swore I'd never seen in my life. Such as this old projector, which mysteriously turned up in the expedition in the land of Under-The-Bed-land. You know, the kinds of projectors they use to show slides and whatnot. By the time I'd cleaned out all the crap from beneath it, it had suddenly gone from ten thirty PM to four twenty AM. Where in the hell does the time go.

Having quite the annoying headache from crawling around in the depths of oddities under the bed, I put the projector on my desk, forgetting to close the blinds on my window. Not noticing the full moon, I then flopped tiredly on my bed, having stayed up all night the day before, plotting evil RP ideas and such. I fell asleep quickly, completely unaware of the alignment of two very important universes, occurring in unison with the sudden faint glowing of the odd projector. I woke up around eight AM, and I always did on skool-days, staring directly at the ceiling. 'I wonder if anything was due today..' I thought to myself distractedly. Then I remembered the projector, and how I'd decided to mess with it a bit today before going to skool. Sitting up, I stared at it. It looked.. Different. I couldn't quite figure out why, but something about it had changed..

Quirking an eyebrow, I moved to the edge of my bed, before deciding to try it out. I was on my way out of the room to look for some transparencies I'd "borrowed" from my Gifted Language Arts teacher, but did a double take as I passed the old machine. Not exactly paying attention, I walked directly into my desk, stubbing my toe, which led to a lot of screeching and toe-grabbing and cursing and ended with me lying on the floor next to my dresser with a scowl. Once back on my feet, I stared in stunned silence at the projector. Where yesterday the turning slide thing had been empty, it was now full of slides. 'What in the HELL.. Where the fuck did THOSE come from?!' I asked myself incredulously. I raised a hand to remove one, so I could get a better look at it, but jumped in surprise as my mother unit's voice was suddenly heard.

"HURRY UP AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!!" she yelled.

A lot of looking-for-my-other-sock, trying-to-find-my-hairbrush and hopping-around-trying-to-get-my-boots-on later, I made my way back to the machine. Again, I reached for it, and again, I was interrupted.

"GET SOME BREAKFAST TODAY!!" came my mother unit's voice.

She sounded fairly rushed, so it was my guess she was late for work or something. Muttering under my breath, I stalked from the room to get myself some cereal. While they were called Reese's Puffs by most, I had gone and relabeled the box to say "Count Cocofang", so that's what I had. FINALLY, I stomped back into my room, now annoyed. Standing in front of my dresser YET AGAIN, I tentatively reached out towards the projector. I paused, looking around a bit, expecting another distraction. Grinning a little as there weren't any, my hand was JUST hovering over one of the slides as..

"COME KISS ME GOODBYE!!"

Eye twitching murderously, my hand lowered once more. 'God, she KNOWS I hate it when she wants me to do that.. Ugh.' I thought angrily. The mother unit was always coming up with new ways for us to "get closer", 'cause the only time I wasn't holed up in my room was when I was out foraging for food, or at skool. I darted out into the kitchen, gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and was about to bolt back to my room when she started talking again. 

"And honey?"

I froze, glancing over my shoulder.

"Yes, Mother Unit..?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Don't forget your rubber bands for your braces. And your iron pills! You're starting to look all ghostly pale again."

Mentally damning my braces and anemia for making me wait even longer to see what the hell was up with those slides, I nodded, "Yes, I know, I know."

"Alright. Bye baby." With that, she FIINALLY left.

The second she closed the door, I tore through to my room, nearly tripping on my own boots. Racing to the dresser, almost rabid with curiosity, I grabbed a slide, fumbling with it a second before holding it up to the light. Funny really, how for the past fifteen minutes all I'd wanted to do was get my hands on one of those GODforSAKEn SLIDES.. And moments after I FIIIINALLY did, I dropped it in awe of what it depicted.

Creator-Daz: D ::cheers for cliffhangers::

Daz: ::shoots her creator a veeery dirty look:: W't the fuck are YOU cheering for?! That was a bunch of idiocy, and it took you damn long enough to write!!

Creator-Daz: ::sticks tongue out with a scowl:: Go kill somebody or something.

Daz: e.e; Are you giving me permission to kill Lin?

Lin: ::Daz's werewolf enemy, remember?:: .O NO!

Creator-Daz: x_X;; Uh.. Right.. Anyhow. :D Review if you ever want to see me again! _;; Be gentle if you feel you must flame. Not saying to sugarcoat it, just-

Daz: .O MAKE IT NICE AND BRUTAL SO SHE'LL STOP WRITING!

Creator-Daz: -.-; Thanks for the encouragement..


End file.
